Beauty Inside
|image = 718 Maesi Solo - Black Sheep.jpg |band = Photronique feat. Robyn Johnson |dance = Black Sheep |album = Do It Like A Girl |released = May 20, 2016 |genre = Dance-Pop |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 2:57 |writer = |producer= }} " " is a song by Photronique feat. Robyn Johnson. It was used for Maesi's solo "Black Sheep" in Out With Abby, In With Chloe: Part 2. Full solo Lyrics Hey Everyone looks so beautiful tonight Wouldn't you agree? I'd like to go on and introduce myself and maybe y'all can start seeing me I'm I, this way I just love this face These eyes with this smile These thighs with this waist, oooh And you too wanna see things like I do So much love, so much pride Turn heads with my out but my beauty's on the inside So I ain't got no cameras always following me I'll probably never make the cut on TMZ I get my makeup tips from YouTube now I wear BB cream By my own calculations, most girls are like me You'll never feel it in a video Or see it through the radio All the beauty's inside You can't spray it on or wear it Some people try to carry it no Cause the beauty's inside Mmm hmmm you looking at me Feels good in the mirror cause it's on the inside Mmm hmmm you looking at me My reflection ain't perfection Cause the beauty's inside of me I'm outside tryna catch a vibe Billboards sky high Look-look at all the magazines Ain't nobody up in their look-a-like me oh it's so true when you see things like I do Got much love and much pride Turn heads with my out but my beauty's on the inside So what I'm my a chick in the new magazine By my pure imagination, I'm as plain as can be Your favorite TV show ain't gon' be named after me The only red carpet is the one by my feet You'll never feel it in a video Or see it through the radio All the beauty's inside You can't spray it on or wear it Some people try to carry it no Cause the beauty's inside Mmm hmmm you looking at me Feels good in the mirror cause it's on the inside Mmm hmmm you looking at me My reflection ain't perfection Cause the beauty's inside of me Ooh I'm so sick wit it Ooh Feel so slick wit it Ooh It's one size here you can fit it Ooh You look so good, get it Ooh I'm so sick wit it Ooh Feel so slick wit it Ooh It's one size here you can fit it Ooh You look so good, get it So I ain't got no cameras always following me I'll probably never make the cut on TMZ I get my makeup tips from YouTube now I wear BB cream By my own calculations most girls are like me You'll never feel it in a video Or see it through the radio All the beauty's inside You can't spray it on or wear it Some people try to carry it no Cause the beauty's inside Mmm hmmm you looking at me Feels good in the mirror cause it's on the inside Mmm hmmm you looking at me My reflection ain't perfection Cause the beauty's inside of me Gallery 717 Maesi solo costume.jpg Category:Songs by Photronique Category:Songs by Robyn Johnson Category:Season Seven Songs Category:Season 7 Solo Songs Category:Maesi Solo Songs Category:Dance-Pop Category:Hip Hop Category:Songs used in Out With Abby, In With Chloe: Part 2 Category:Rap